


Pressed Flowers

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, I give up, M/M, Pizza, Sleepiness, idek, idk what to tag, ish, rated general audience's but there is like one swear word if that bothers you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A borrows Person B's phone book and finds it full of pressed flowers - reworded tumblr prompt I read once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressed Flowers

Levi never rang the bell. Ever. He always, always, always insisted on knocking – which was how Eren could always tell when Levi was at his door. Not that they spent much time in Eren’s apartment, seeing as Levi’s apartment was much bigger – the fact that he shared it with a crazy scientist had quickly become a non-problem. Hanji was nice, even if xe did spend ninety percent of the time conducting fairly dangerous experiments in xyr ‘high tech’ lab (the counter tops to the left of the sink). They all knew that with how Levi and Eren were working out, Eren would probably just move in with Levi and Hanji would have Eren’s apartment.

Levi knocked a second time on the door and Eren opened it, surprised to see him at one o’clock in the fucking morning, “what?” If Eren looked pissed about being woken up at such an unholy hour, Levi was the physical embodiment of anger, “Hanji tipped highly corrosive acid over the wifi box and we need pizza. Can I borrow your phone book?” Had Eren not been half asleep, he might have at least asked why the pair ‘needed’ pizza in the middle of the night, or maybe enquired after the acid related spillage. But he was tired as fuck all and just pulled the door open, “it’s on the book shelf.”

The shorter of the two stormed into the apartment, glaring at the book shelf. Fortunately, the phonebook was simply massive and easy to find. Unfortunately it was on the top shelf. He heard Eren shuffling back to his room and marched over to the bedroom door, “Eren, it’s too far up for me to reach.” Eren groaned, sliding back into bed, “stand on a chair or something, I don’t know.” Levi’s mind flashed back to the last time he stood on one of Eren’s bargain chairs: he’d fallen through it. “Eren, please.” Another groan, “let me sleep, Levi.” Levi stood at the foot of Eren’s bed and crossed his arms. He didn’t speak.

A full three minutes later Eren sighed and opened his eyes, forcing himself out of the bed and past Levi without so much as looking at him. Levi followed him, watching him reach up and easily pull the tome of yellow pages down. He held it out to him, not evening earning a ‘thank you.’ Levi snatched off him – or tried to, seeing as the book weighed about a million tons. He carried it to Eren’s breakfast bar and set it down, estimating the number for Domino’s to be relatively near the start-

“Eren, what the fuck.” Eren looked up from where he was leaning against the kitchen counter, “what now, Levi?” Levi looked up at him, the anger drained from him and replaced by confusion. He lifted the book and tilted in gently, just enough to show Eren the surface of the pages. Eren just shrugged, “so what? I like pressing flowers.”

Levi carefully lifted the flowers, examining and admiring Eren’s handiwork, “they’re… pretty…” Eren shrugged again, “you can have them if you want – I’m pretty sure Sasha has enough to last her for the next decade, so she won’t mind.” Levi frowned, wondering what on earth he would do with a handful of pressed flowers, “thanks.” He carefully put them down, and flicked the pages gently until he found the number he wanted. Eren stayed in the kitchen, putting the book away while Levi ordered his meal.

As he turned back to face the kitchen, Levi appeared, dragging him down into a kiss by the collar of his t-shirt. “Thank you baby.” Eren nodded, sighing, “you’re welcome. Can I sleep now?” Levi kissed him again, “yeah… I’ll make it up to you tomorrow.” The taller man nodded, mumbling something in agreement and dragged himself back to bed. Levi saw himself out, promising himself he’d find a decent excuse to have some of Eren’s flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my insta.
> 
> Jam mallows for reading, kudos, and comments.


End file.
